


Les replis de mon cœur

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Ficlet, M/M, Self-Harm, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Coupures. Blessures plus ou moins profondes, plus ou moins vieilles, certaines fraîches, certaines cicatrisées depuis longtemps, certaines devenues ombres, certaines encore vives dans la chair.Et Hikaru ne voulait pas les regarder. Pas maintenant qu’il y avait Yuto à les regarder pour lui.
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru





	Les replis de mon cœur

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Les replis de mon cœur**

Hikaru voulait s’enfuir.

Il était une sensation qu’il avait eue souvent au long de sa vie, mais il ne l’avait jamais senti si forte.

Il ne pouvait pas plus soutenir cette regard accusateur, et il n’avait pas envie d’expliquer ses raisons.

Pas à ce moment-là, pas à un autre.

Il ne pouvait pas s’enfuir, et Yuto ne s’en allait pas.

Il restait là, immobile, avec yeux d’acier et son poignet serré dans la main.

Hikaru sentait comme si son prise brûlait, comme si la marque de sa main était destinée à rester dans sa peu, comme son regard sur lui.

Il avait la manche de la t-shirt levée, et bien qu’il refusait de regarder, il savait ce qu’il aurait vu dans son bras.

Coupures. Blessures plus ou moins profondes, plus ou moins vieilles, certaines fraîches, certaines cicatrisées depuis longtemps, certaines devenues ombres, certaines encore vives dans la chair.

Et Hikaru ne voulait pas les regarder. Pas maintenant qu’il y avait Yuto à les regarder pour lui.

« Pourquoi, Hikka ? »

Il lui avait demandé déjà dizaines de fois jusqu’à ce moment-là, depuis qu’il était entré dans la salle de bain et l’avait trouvé avec le rasoir en main.

Et il ne voulait pas lui répondre, il ne voulait pas lui concéder la vérité, parce qu’il savait qu’au moment où il l’avait fait, tout allait s’effondrer, tout la fiction qu’il avait si soigneusement bâti, tous les mensonges qu’il lui avait dit dans les règles de l’art, tout l’amour qu’il avait professé au long de ces derniers mois.

Tout allait disparaître, comme s’il n’était jamais existé.

« Est-ce que... je ne te donne pas assez, Hikaru ? Il y a quelque chose que je n’ai pas vu, quelque problème à quoi je n’ai pas fait attention ? Parce que vraiment, je ne peux pas comprendre pourquoi tu t’es senti obligé de faire quelque chose comme ça, à te faire du mal, je... » il commença à dire, en semblant près d’une crise de panique.

Et Yaotome aurait aimé le serrer dans les bras, lui dire que ce n’était pas sa faute, et qu’il avait au contraire fait tout ce qu’il pouvait pour essayer de lui faire sentir bien et de lui rendre heureux.

Et ensuite il aurait aimé lui dire que l’être n’était pas dans sa nature, que son esprit s’amusait à ne le laisser jamais en paix, et que puis il n’allait jamais connaître la félicité.

Que se couper le faisait sentir bien. Que le doleur le faisait aller de l’avant. Qu’il saignait seulement pour savoir d’être vivant, parce que sinon son entière existence ne lui aurait semblé bien plus qu’un constant souffrir des événements, où il ne pouvait pas que rester les bras croisés.

Il prit une profonde respiration, avant de lui répondre.

« C’est pour Kota, Yu. » murmura-t-il, et seulement prononcer le nomme lui donnait envie de rayer ses blessures, de les rouvrir, de les sentir brûler. Ce, et le regard de totale déception que lui jetait le plus jeune.

« Je ne te suffis pas, n’est pas ? » susurra-t-il, en soupirant. « Je ne te suffis pas pour réussir à l’oublier ? » ajouta-t-il, d’un ton de qui n’attendait pas une réponse.

Et d’ailleurs, il n’attendit même pas que Hikaru lui donnait une.

Il sortit de la salle, et le plus vieux aperçut un voile de larmes dans ses yeux.

Il l’entendit claquer la porte d’entrée, et il savait qu’il n’aurait plus retourné.

Il l’avait déçu. Il lui avait menti. Il lui avait fait du mal, encore plus de ce qu’il avait fait à soi-même.

Il fixa les blessures sur son bras, et il pensa que même pas une d’entre elles n’avait jamais été pour Yuto.

Comment pouvait encore être juste l’amour qu’il ressentait pour Kota ?

Pourtant, il était là.

Et comme ces blessures, il n’allait jamais partir.


End file.
